


GALA

by MalusPumila121



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalusPumila121/pseuds/MalusPumila121





	GALA

GALA  
世间最狠不过一个情字。  
苦寒不过心冷，酷暑难敌相煎。  
当他的心意横刀立马竖在青天白日之下，剑阁峥嵘而崔嵬，一夫当关，你已必死。  
还有三秒钟。  
助理在他身旁匆匆弹着他黑色西装上不小心沾上的细小绒毛，他知道已有常务绕到他车门前，以及几个身着便衣的特勤，郑重其事，严阵以待。  
如临大敌。  
三，二，一。  
车门拉开，他伸出左脚迈出那个他熟悉得很的封闭空间，北京的空气有些冷，他的脚踝略微颤栗，但马上，他抿了一下嘴唇抬眼就笑了。  
闪光灯像是爆开在空中的花，他双手插兜微笑着站立，从左边慢慢把脸转到右边，直到助理开始催他，他才略显歉疚地转身，正了正自己的领结，手指擦过唇边的痣，向不远处隔着一排防爆武警的粉丝飞去了一个吻，在他们的尖叫声中，踩着那句我爱你迈进了礼厅。

他到了。  
朱亚文的手一滞，他留在签名板上的名字就混了个不伦不类的捺。主持人挂着播音系的主修笑脸与他说话，他不痛不痒地微笑着回答，听到场外有人激动地喊那个名字，他完美的笑容裂开了几分破绽。朱亚文的喉结动了动，以他特有的，令女性无法拒绝的绅士笑脸与低沉嗓音，略带遗憾和不舍地与主持人道了别，解开他靛色的西服纽扣。  
转身离去像是其他人正在飞离德拉米尔的森林。  
时间掐的正好。  
他转过拐角，他迈进焦点，甚至连软绒绒红毯上他的鞋印都已经消失的无影无踪。  
他在墙角处又站了一会儿，听他与那些记者主持讲话，手指烦躁地在裤兜里摸索，没有香烟。  
他听见了自己的名字，以及，他停顿了一下吞吞吐吐称呼他为师哥。

故事应该从八月前开始讲述。  
对不起我的连篇累牍，但是，这也许就是整件事情的基调，三块钱一本的小城故事里的熟悉老套仍然能够套牢荧幕前闪闪发光的两个人，真情回到了世间俗世染了一下也就成了滥情，于是西湖成了泥沼，总是相宜成了不合时宜。  
他和他的座位，只离一米。

八月前。  
翟天临第一次来南非大陆。从小型飞机上下来，他的脚掌马上感受到了这片土地的炽热以及涌动的生命力，空气中透露着焦灼和干渴，无数微小的电子因干燥而摩擦碰撞，凝滞的风中隐隐带着烦躁。  
我们在等着下雨。  
当地的向导用撇脚的中文比划着说。  
不只是他言语生涩还是有意为之，他说的是我们，我们等待下雨。在累月的干热当中，人和植物，和动物都是一样的，渴望雨渴望水渴望湿润。  
他就是在这样滚动着的热风中见到了他，日头晒出的浓重光晕和浮动起来的红色沙土。他穿着松垮垮的迷彩长裤上身套一件白色工字背心，小麦色的皮肤和深邃的眉眼，倒真的很符合他的角色形象了。  
南非的土地狂野而壮美，他俩却要在这里拍一部极其小众的文艺片，类似于纪录片一般他们将要追寻动物迁徙的脚步，从那些奔腾的浊色河流以及狂乱的蹄声下，隐现出他们的故事线，野生动物学家与摄影师，一个被城市抛弃一个抛弃了城市，在非洲的沙漠中出演屏幕下方，两个看起来挨得很近的点。  
“师弟！”他驾轻就熟地伸出手与他打招呼，握起来有些微湿不知是否是他过于敏感，那比正常的礼节略微长了那么一二秒，却并未让他不适，那人似乎在观察他的脸色，在他还未散尽疑惑显露出不耐烦时，松开了他的掌心。  
“走吧！我开吉普车送你！”朱亚文先来拍摄了一段时间，他对这里的环境适应的很好，不容分说拎过翟天临的背包，把手揽在他因此空余的肩膀上，亲切又随意，问他来时的航班，问他剧本，casual chat，最后随口和他聊了聊天气，叮嘱他夜里冷，别忘了加衣服。  
“喏！你房车就在那里，”朱亚文踩了一脚油门，伸出手探到翟天临那边的窗口指了一下，“就挨着我的，有空来玩啊？”他不可避免地嗅到了他身上混杂着烟草与海风的味道，他们这里理应离印度洋很远，可是翟天临，当他看到他的那个笑脸，勾起的嘴角和笑纹，他想到了海。  
灼热的沙漠里，零星生着几棵猴面包树的沙漠里，他想到了海。

主办方心思十分吊诡。他与他坐两桌，但是位子却是挨着的。似乎勾一勾手指就能够碰到的距离因为形同虚设的一条界限划开。阳春三月的北京常常给不了你什么好脸色，当天也是一样，灰蒙蒙的天空让再鲜活的植物看起来也如同塑料一般的假装。他将他的左手好好放在身边看管，而他也右上左下翘起二郎腿，支着右手偏头向左。  
这样的距离，假若目不斜视他都不可能出现在自己的余光里。  
这样的距离，假若略一转头他就能陷到那人的瞳孔。  
但是他们谁都没有这样做，一点凉薄划开夜色。  
六点三十分，灯光音效乱人耳目，他眯起了眼睛嘴角抿成一条线，典礼开始。

“一会儿要不要来吃饭？”  
“我给你做啊？”  
今天下午的戏，动物学家要带着摄影师去近距离观察他最爱的狮群。他俩趴在草丛中，他要偏头在他耳边小心翼翼地说出台词，热切又带着欣爱地向他讲述那群狮子，领头的父亲，几头母狮，他最喜欢的那头带着棕色斑点的小狮，他管他叫，不用复仇的辛巴，Simba without revenge，他这样说，话语从他嘴角传到他耳边，那么轻那么悄悄，他甚至在想是否能够收音的到。然后他要顺着他的手指，将那狮子一家定格在自己的相机中。  
这场戏就可以结束了。  
但是那种微妙的，相离不可见的氛围却并未散去。架着头趴在草丛中时，莎草野蛮疯长出青涩的气味，他的衣角几乎是叠着他的，而他的热度自然而然地就烘到了他的身体，两人一如畏寒的温血动物一般亲昵，与他说话时既是交颈，声音传到了，他嘴唇的形状就印在他的耳际。  
“翟天临，”他在摄像拍远景时侧头跟他说，“你看，我们想不想沙漠中的一对狐？”  
他自然而然地随他回到房车里，倚着厨台看他欣长的手指握着陶瓷刀一下一下切着西红柿，茄科植物特有的清鲜味道弥漫开来，他咬了一口剩下的半个，扭头和他说，“用三个半就好，三个半番茄和两只蛋，最完美的搭配。”  
翟天临被他逗笑了，伸手抻了张纸巾递给他。  
“在这边吗？”朱亚文擦了擦手，却用舌尖左舔右舔。  
翟天临拗不过他，笑笑弯腰从小型冰箱里去了两只蛋来。朱亚文将它们在锅边轻轻一磕窝在锅里，切好的番茄丁下了锅，立马升腾起一阵白色的炊烟，异国他乡的旅行车内，翟天临对于离乡的苦涩被一下子冲淡，他看着那人提拉着夹脚拖穿着短裤和帽衫，搅着铲子在锅里翻那红黄相间的喷香酱汁，捻小了火苗在裤子上抹了两下手，深吸一口气拎刀开始谨慎地切起面条。  
“你要是不在我就随便抻一抻就好了，”翟天临看他低头做手工一般将那薄薄叠起来的面片切成同样宽窄的细条，扔了一把生菜在水盆里，手指按着将那蔬菜浸没在水里，再拿出来时已经是鲜嫩透亮，他还未染上阳光颜色的嫩白手指握着，剥出一个嫩生生的菜心放到了嘴里。  
还未驯化得当的蔬菜，带着草木的芬芳与苦。  
“尝尝吧？”朱亚文捡了一块鸡蛋吹了吹一手接着递到了翟天临的嘴边，“还行吧？”  
那副等着夸奖的得意样子，翟天临抬眼看了他一下，舔了下嘴唇笑着叼了过去。  
“怎么样？”  
“嗯，还行吧？”翟天临笑着，故意去逗他就是不说一个好字。  
朱亚文摇摇头不置可否，把面条捞到碗里，浇了西红柿炒蛋的卤到上面，“我这还有两双筷子！”他变戏法般拎出了那样餐具，一手端一碗放到他俩面前。  
“怎么样？现在可是完美了？”他一脚蹬着椅子斜靠着椅背摸出了一支烟。  
“很好吃，”翟天临拌了拌，吸吮着沾满了汤汁的面，有些疑惑地看着朱亚文，“你不吃吗？”  
“你不说好，我怎么敢吃？”朱亚文看他吃得开心，这才掐灭了香烟端起碗。  
“你这个人怪得很。”  
“但是我会做好吃的西红柿鸡蛋面。”  
他突然很开心，挥着筷子同翟天临将他这些天的见闻，那些身着艳丽服饰的叫卖各色石子的土著小孩，拍摄时突然发怒的大象，清早晨时淡紫色的太阳，谈他俩的剧本，谈他对那个摄影师的理解，以朱亚文的角度并且以动物学家的角度，“他们应该互相理解的，”他说，“但是他们却不能接纳对方的，可以接受对方的伤痕与执着，但是不会接受对方。”  
“在非洲沙漠里都不能？”翟天临搅着面条，他吃得心满意足，即使是这样悲哀的话题也不能让他觉得有一丝苦痛。  
在这样偏远，这样远离人群与文明，这样孤僻的地方，他们都不能接受对方？  
我以为他们来到这里就是为了逃离。  
“你说可以就可以吧。”朱亚文笑着摇摇头，把碗筷端到洗手池。  
“我来吧，”翟天临起身抢着洗碗，“你做饭，我洗碗。”  
“罢了，我们都不洗。”朱亚文伸手按住了翟天临扭开水龙头的手指，抽了毛巾依次擦干他湿漉漉的指尖，直直看着他的脸庞。  
“啊，不好意思。”翟天临不动声色地拂掉手边的餐巾，红白格子的一小方轻飘飘掉落在他脚边，“你看我笨手笨脚的......”  
他歉疚地笑一笑，弯下腰去捡。  
他明白这个姿势从他的角度看起来是什么样子。  
朱亚文眼色暗了暗，他宽松的亚麻短裤垂感极佳，包裹在他的臀部，招摇地明目张胆，他这对他来说似乎没什么，他在邀请他吗？也许是，这不好说，他看他抬起身来时敞开的领口，微眯着眼睛让危险少一些显露，舔了舔嘴唇，哑声说道，“你知道自己在做什么吗？”  
“我不知道，你来告诉我？”  
他的眼神天真又无辜，这是引诱的眼神吗？他难以辨明，他的暗示回应的应该是羞赧的默许，而不是张扬地勾引。当然，他不能确定那是勾引，没有人会那么纯真无暇地勾引，也许吧，没有人，除了他。  
他仰了仰头，脖颈修长优美，鹅黄色的衬衫领口堪堪擦过他脖颈上的一颗痣，夕阳因此下落，他的睫毛和发鬓，镀上了一圈金色。  
“唔......”  
下一秒他就被他压在了床上，他搂着他的脖子仍有他胡乱地亲吻，追逐，纠缠，在他的口中搅出唾液逗弄出难耐地呻吟与喘息，他把他紧紧箍在身下，支起手臂上下审视了他一眼，凌乱的头发与散开的领口，掀开的短裤形同虚设露出他裤脚的白边，他的食指从他的鼻梁划到唇瓣，沉迷地看到他的嘴唇因此而愈发鲜妍，他扶着他的手臂紧夹着双腿不安地扭动，因兴奋而神色愈发迷离喘息愈发芬芳，他终于忍不住伸出舌尖舔了他的指尖，咬了一下后，睁大了双眼看着他。  
他的嘴唇闭合后张开，寂静的空气中，响起了一声轻悄悄的“啵”。  
“啊......”  
他终于认出了他的眼神。  
他被她按在身下，面孔埋在被单中看不清，但是后面的感觉却因视觉的缺失而愈发清晰。他几乎能感觉到透过仅仅一层薄薄布料他滚烫的呼吸，而他掌心的温度将他本就圆润饱满的臀瓣推开揉起，不轻不痒地按压，他几乎想要祈求他在那里留下指痕。  
啪！  
一声脆响他的臀瓣颤了一下随他呻吟出声。  
啪！  
又一记掌掴下来，他发现自己可耻地兴奋了，因为惩罚性地动作，因为他的不屑于似乎轻而易举占领的绝对权威，而兴奋了。  
他终于记起了那个眼神。  
“你知道狮王几乎从不捕猎，狩猎的是那些母狮，斑羚，角马，这些过于软弱的偶蹄动物身体里是有奴性的，他们，是不屑于驾驭的。”  
“但是木法沙，不，他不一样，”他记得他说这话时笑了一下，然后睁开双眸自顾自地说，“他喜欢看那些猎物挣扎，即使他一掌之下就能把他们拍死，但是他不会，他喜欢看他们，”  
“徒劳的挣扎。”  
“嗯....啊....”  
他的臀瓣被他分开，隔着布料他的指尖划过他的股缝，在那里略带着敷衍和捉弄，按下手指却不深入，画着圈却不用力。  
“啊...”  
太痒了，那种酥麻因他的渴求而生，他能感觉到他直勾勾的视线。他终于能明白那些安稳由着狮豹搂在怀里的斑羚，伸出他们长长的脖颈，等着他的猎手来施舍一个了断。  
“给我吧...求你....”  
他几乎因他的视线和他落在他臀肉上的指肚而湿了，前液浸湿了他的裤脚而裤缝因濡湿的小穴晕出一小圈水渍。他的整个身体因兴奋和求而不得在他的视线之下颤栗而敏感得令人发指，乳尖因此挺立，撑起衬衫胸前的那一片布料，被织物摩擦得发红，而下面早已经硬的不知南北，但是他决定不去碰，双手乖顺地蜷缩在脸旁，他因为难耐而伸出两只手指逗弄自己的唇舌，不断吮吸着咬住自己的指关节，不至于被欲望逼疯。  
“你很乖...”他伸手摩擦着他颈后的嫩肉，带有些奖励性质地掰过他的脸亲了一亲，“别哭，你要的话，我会给你。”  
说着，弯下腰去在他臀肉上咬了一口，沿着他的股缝舔弄，舌尖顶进去了一小块布料，亚麻的触感摩擦着他的内壁，他良好的教养带来的羞耻心洗刷出剧烈的快感，不同于完全的赤裸，这种近乎明目张胆的威胁真实地告诉他，他是属于谁的。  
木法沙的瞳孔是黑色的。  
不同于一般狮子，他的瞳孔是黑色的。  
“不...不要了....”  
他胡乱地挣扎，他还是做不到，三根手指插在他的后穴，他仰着头剧烈地喘息，胸脯起伏着因他指尖的揉弄而愈发红肿鲜艳，水嫩可亲，这对于他来说是好的，他在他身下被他完全打开，指肚控制着他高热的肠壁一抖一抖地蠕动，由着他的按压分泌出粘稠的润滑的液体，因臀瓣被分得很开，所以直接滴落在了床单上，或者顺着他的腿根留下，而他的臀肉上布满了他的齿痕，口感很好，他记得朦胧中他这样说，然后腰臀上传来一阵尖利的刺痛，似在映照他话语的正确。  
不要了，他摇着头恳求。  
他的手指每次都堪堪擦过那个腺体，但却拿捏着分寸，只给予他恰到好处的刺激却不会送他到欲望的巅峰。  
这不对，后穴空虚着叫嚣，酥痒难耐，这不对。与其这样不如不要了。  
但是他手里握着主动权，他想看他怎样，他就会看到他怎样。比如现在，他想看他被欲望逼迫地咬紧嘴唇，夹住双腿在床单上小幅度地偷偷顶弄摩擦，想看他将乳尖送到自己手里弓着腰好让他的手指停留地再长一点。他扩张他时，他会闭着眼睛发出近乎于哀鸣的幽长叹息，伸手攥紧了床单蠕动着嘴唇睁着眼恳求他的吻，或只是他的一点安慰。  
“别哭，还差一点点。”他分开他的双腿握着他的腿根插了进去，揉捏着他的臀肉死死扶住他的腰跨让他难以逃脱，随着自己的心意顶弄着，每一次都要碾压过他的腺体，他的尖叫失了声，他被自己的眼泪呛住堵塞了呻吟和喘息。他紧贴着他的后背舔弄着他的耳廓，不断柔声承诺马上就好然后恶劣地揉捏着他的下体，让他因自己的动作而失神地射出来。  
你看，他并不会很快地杀死猎物，他们会让那些斑羚在近乎于眩晕的幸福感中，慢慢死去，倒在他的怀里。  
不，这不对。  
在他翻过他来的时候，他的双腿紧紧绞住他的腰，双手环绕朱他的肩膀封住他的嘴唇。翟天临发出一声满足的叹息，他口齿之间的味道浓郁。  
你不是一个猎食者，他眯着眼睛想，至少，我不是你的猎物。  
他扶着他的下巴继续深吻他，看着他因自己的深情而情动。  
原本就不是濡湿着眼睛的柔顺斑羚。如此纠缠和刁蛮，他听了他的话语，像是响尾吐着信子。  
斑斓的绿色缠绕在他指尖，他等着他伸出毒牙。  
等到他咬住他的脖颈，尖利的刺痛带着迷醉的甜美，他爱上他了。  
受到诅咒地，在这一刻，爱上他了。  
翻涌的空气逐渐归为平静，瑰丽壮阔的夕阳融进了南非的夜色，草原旱季里最后一个干燥的纯度极高的红色夕阳融进了顺着翟天临脸颊上留下的那颗眼泪里。  
然后无数雨点随着这一滴水应召而下。  
树叶和动物终于可以呼吸。  
他俯卧在他的沙漠般起伏胸膛上，在这片生机盎然却又危机四伏的南非大地上，沉沉睡去。

现在他离他不过一米。  
但是身体上的记忆不似人心可以轻易掩饰。他瞥见他的指尖就能回想起他的碰触，而他瞄了一眼他的微笑，就能感受到，他的嘴唇，柔润的触感。  
一米都很危险。  
他绞着手指坐的不动声色。  
一米太危险了。  
他今天穿着蓝绿色的西装和花色的衬衫，温润地像是翡冷翠天竺葵。  
而现在换了一身酒红，席拉葡萄酒混杂着成犊之魂，优雅之间，他嗅到血腥味。  
一米还是太近了。  
还是他先坐不住，站起来正了正领口起身走开。  
舞台上炫目的聚光灯和乱眼霓虹，红男绿女衣着精致举手投足带着随性的奢靡。  
GALA将要开始。  
TBC.

会场太热了。  
初春忽高忽低的气温主办方干脆预防性地开了空调，以及那些镁光灯，打在身上带着电子跃迁散发的能量，擦过皮肤。  
朱亚文转着指尖上的一颗烟，他早就戒了，好不容易寻了一支来，擦燃了却没有吸得欲望。当然他不能把自己的烦躁都怪罪于温度，毕竟要照顾那些裸露着手臂与肩膀的女明星，以及，衬托他们完美的脸庞。  
所以他可以适当的逃离。  
二楼的吸烟区，空无一人，他的身影照在光亮的落地窗里，北京没什么夜色可看的，灯，都是灯，彩色的，橙黄的，以及更多的单纯的炽眼的，穿过傍晚的迷雾如同他手中残留的烟蒂在朦胧灰烟中一明一暗。  
但是玻璃窗漠然的冰凉依旧带给他一些慰藉。  
就好像在片场时，南非傍晚随暗下来的天色而穿过发丝而来的第一缕清风。  
他们那天一直在拍一场颇为辛苦的戏份。动物学家带着摄影师去看迁徙的角马，草食动物并非都是灵巧又纤瘦，那些略显笨拙的带着黑色鬃毛的角马踌躇在岸边，不安地迈着蹄子将两支卷起来直立的角晃来晃去，不时有土砾掉落进浊色的泥水中激起一阵剧烈的水花。  
土块的威力哪有那么大，那是潜伏在河流中的尼罗鳄急不可耐，零星的动静就能令它们摆头甩尾张开巨额，贪婪而势在必得。  
角马立刻吓得节节后退，几头弱小的被撞翻，支棱着四条腿打了个滚才起来。  
他们就要在这里拍一场戏。  
拍一场角马奔腾过河鳄鱼撕碎弱兽而摄影师因生命的不甘而激动因生命的反抗而兴奋，这样的一场戏。  
前几个镜头都拍好了，翟天临穿着工装裤站在河水里，多一半都浸湿了，T恤上溅满了泥点，袖子卷到肩膀，当他弓起手臂时，会耸起优美的曲线，蜿蜒在他皮肤下的力量感，他带着男性固有的支配权但却巧妙地融入了一些少年感，让他的气魄并不压迫，你知道他有利齿，但是他的尖爪可以用收起甚至，身上还带着斑纹花，为了掩饰和隐藏，也可以为了炫耀和美。  
然后他就这样，捋了一下因汗湿而濡贴在额头的细发，端着相机转过身，对他说，“笑一下？”  
也许那是他所扮演的角色拍摄的唯一一张真实的照片。  
荷尔蒙藏在他暖洋洋的笑容下，一丝两丝侵略感撩拨心房，他察觉到有人侵入他的领地，以他的观察和了解，此时的木法沙会懒洋洋地舔舔嘴唇，从狮群的中心起身，你从未听见猫科动物的脚步，但是他们已经亮出利爪。  
你说它们为什么敢跳下河水？  
第一批跃跃欲试的角马终于按奈不住，仰起腿一下子跨入河流当中。不可避免地，被徘徊在其中的尼罗鳄撕个粉碎，鲜血甚至来不及染红河水，污浊的泥浆中冒出几个气泡，以此便聊以慰藉第一个牺牲品。  
你说它们怎么敢，就这样去送死？  
为了种群的利益而身先士卒，英勇赴死为后辈铺路，你看动物有时甚至比人更为伟大。  
他们从善如流地说出台词。  
其实也不是。  
动物学家不置可否地摇了摇头，望着那些不断奔入死亡的动物，有的侥幸逃脱，有的没有。但是仍然不能阻止越来越多的角马加入渡河的大军。  
也许它们只是，比其他的更加急迫，更加渴望新鲜的水和食物，更加渴望交配和繁衍，更加渴望留下自己的基因。  
原来都是生存的驱使。  
生命是如此矛盾，以终结来得以延续。  
相机中就此定格那只被披着鳞片的死亡拖入污浊阴影中的，翻着眼白流着血沫的率先迈入河流的角马。而影片中，他会被塑造成一个拨开摄影师迷雾的引路人，可现实中他仍有一句话横亘在心里。  
也许他们，只是比别人更渴望陪伴，更渴望爱与被爱。  
一种充满诱惑的，可怕的，情感。  
当天晚上，翟天临躺在他的床上，白天为了拍摄他一直穿着短袖，南非的蚊蝇不胜烦扰，在他手臂上留下星星点点叮咬的痕迹，虽然打了疫苗不至于生病，但是还是又疼又痒，他小师弟眼里都带了泪花。  
“好啦，再忍一忍。”朱亚文把薄荷膏抹在他的手臂上，为了预防发炎他事先用棉签细细涂了酒精，这会儿拿着剧本一边同他对戏一边扇着风，翟天临这才觉得一点舒适，翻了个身儿靠在他的膝头。  
“这片土地荒凉如外星，干涸的河床绵延的沙丘消失的水分，但是生命在这里却异常壮阔。”  
“猎食者与被捕食者，每一天都上演着生死的角逐，他在追捕中也将濒死，而他在逃生中也可暗杀。”  
“他们从没有单一的强弱之分，两个造物以不同的方式袭向对方，锋利的生命剧烈地碰撞摩擦出白光。”  
“也许有了死的对照，一切才可以显得如此珍贵。”  
也许当死亡并肩而行，每一分每一秒才会灿烈。  
他当然要吻他。  
在他们一同说出那句那台词，在他喃喃补上那句呓语，他当然要吻他。  
而翟天临，他想到这里不由得笑了，怎么说呢，翟天临的吻，很有技巧。  
一开始都是甜腻的，他会乖顺地窝在枕头里，偏着脸捧着他师兄的下巴，细密地吻他的嘴角，吸吮他的唇峰伸出他的舌尖试探性地舔一舔，把他柔嫩的嘴唇递到他的面前，轻轻咬一下也是没关系的，他乐意让你尝尝他的味道，他想要告诉你他是甜的。  
朱亚文舔了一下嘴唇，也不光是甜，刚摘下来的莓果或是启杯的冰酒，汁水丰盈柔润适口热情充沛。  
总之会令他变得贪婪不知满足，被他贴伏在胸口的手掌三下两下撩拨出心火，吮吸的声音带着微醺的喘息，很快的，就换他去攻城略地，而他也得以探入他的口腔，由浅尝辄止的啄弄变为实打实的引诱，舌尖带着电流舔过他的牙齿，他的甜蜜酿成了酒，三杯下肚已然迷醉。  
而配合他的是弓起腰身和曲起来的小腿，磨蹭着他的腰跨有意无意地贴到他的下体，他会被他这些动作逼迫的不耐烦，然后按住他作恶的手摩擦着他的虎口，捏着他的下巴亲吻他，耗干他口腔里的空气令津液顺着他的嘴角流下，如同嗅着一朵玫瑰，指肚拨开花瓣紧握住整朵花然后让他露出馨香的蕊来。  
他会因为这个吻而变得更加迷离，更加的不带遮掩，无意识地敞开双腿，双手环抱在朱亚文的肩膀抚摸他的脊背，因他吻得窒息感而呛出几声带着呜咽的气音，看起来是那么脆弱又无助，需要别人的爱与关怀。  
看起来是那么脆弱又无助，适宜凌虐与蹂躏。  
最后的最后，他永远会得到他想要的，亲吻，爱抚，狠狠地贯穿，他的眼睛不停地流着眼泪，像是蒙羞受了多大委屈，但是朱亚文知道，他被干的越爽就会哭得越凶，泪水是晶莹的但却不一定是纯良的，他是可爱的，但却不一定是无害的。  
他知道被攻克的是他自己，被逼疯的永远是他自己，那些占有欲和无他性令他恨不得如同草原动物一般用他的气味或是齿痕将他永久性的标记，而他的这些疯狂正中他的下怀。  
他会因此得意洋洋。  
但他不会表现出来。  
他只是会更加依赖地俯靠在他的肩膀，搂着他的脖子急切地，迷茫地，带着期盼和希翼地去追他的一个吻。  
哦，我只是爱你啊。  
他轻柔地吻他，嘴唇柔嫩温暖带着爱的圣洁和纯真。  
他下面却缴得越来越紧，高热湿润的肠壁不知满足地索求蹭着他的腰跨，剥去他从城市走来时穿得一身彬彬有礼的假装，让他变得蛮横而粗野，在他身体里横冲直撞随心所欲但却永远不会填满欲望。  
可这些都被他的吻模糊掉了。  
他的文明一寸一寸被遗忘，原始，他握着他的大腿根在他皎白的皮肤上留下古老朴拙的岩画，原始而粗陋。而他的话语因此就带着他不容分辩的权威性，直直印在他的脑海中。  
哦，我只是爱你呀。  
他从未这样说过，他可能只是被自己欺骗了。  
他只是爱你呀。  
他听见一个声音在他耳畔响起，穿过那些呻吟和喘息让他换了一个视角去欣赏身下乱成一团融化成水的那人。  
他只是爱你啊。  
他开始一味独行，不管不顾地去回应他自编自导的爱。守着他，直到他安睡在自己的身侧，贴着他的肩膀搂着他的手臂，睫毛随呼吸轻轻颤动。  
朱亚文叹了口气，指尖的香烟将要燃尽。他其实早就戒烟了，但是食指的关节处不可避免地留下了烟卷淡黄色的痕迹。他实在想不出为什么当初会爱上这种苦涩而辛辣的味道，也许当你专心于一种痛苦时，其他的苦痛皆可以弃之不顾，那么这一种痛苦，也是舒适而甘甜的。  
他只是爱你啊。  
你怎么去责怪他呢。  
他伸手捋了捋他的发尾，翟天临，你怎么能让我爱上你呢？  
他掐灭了那支香烟，休息室里都是被浪费的味道。典礼才进行了一半，他懒得去喷那些欲盖弥彰的古龙水，捡了外套披上，推门走下二楼。

混乱的灯光是最好的掩盖，鲜花，香水，霓虹，过于混乱的刺激模糊了感官，他以为他不曾察觉自己的离席，接着光柱劈开的阴暗面回到了座位。  
“你差一点就来晚了。”他不咸不淡地说了句，抬手看了看腕表，快要八点了。他不耐地抬眼，光点与亮斑争先恐后落入他的眼眸，他被刺出一点泪水，神色便更加迷幻瞳孔中藏着秘密。  
“下面有请AFRICAAFFAIR的主演，朱亚文翟天临上台！这部作品囊括了非洲大陆的波澜壮阔与人之常情的缠绵悱恻......”  
“走吧，”翟天临正了正衣摆站了起来，“已经在传主演不和了。”  
他跨着灯光走上舞台，霓光为他铺路，而他紧随其后，亲密地搂着他的肩膀，在镜头前，兄友弟恭，合适的玩笑和恰到好处的身体接触，肩膀，手臂，不超过三秒的对视，都是安全的。  
翟天临看着打在他二人身上的聚光灯，台下观众举着荧光棒，星星点点令他难以安稳地站在焦点。他不可避免地想起南非。  
南非的寂寥。  
南非的星空。  
剧组第二天要拍摄日出，于是他们二人一拍即合，开走了房车卷了帐篷睡袋和他们都喜欢的蔬菜和香肠，一路开到峡谷的另一个山头。两人都不是什么野营好手，刚拢起篝火天色就已经擦黑，再转身时，已然星斗满天。  
“那个哪里是北极星啦！”翟天临拍掉朱亚文胡乱给他指的手，干脆枕在他的手臂上不再去猜测那些星座或是星云。  
他从未见过那么多星星，那么多，如同河水下的银沙，伸手掬一捧就能留住那些闪亮的心愿，他明知道它们寒冷遥远寸草不生，但是却是坚定地相信自己的误会，它们是可爱的，一闪一闪，不可能是尖利的凉薄的。如果是，就算是，他也可以原谅它们，那些光，从那么远的宇宙孤独地穿行了可以以时间为单位的距离，然后映在了他的眼里，他着迷了。  
靠在朱亚文的胸口，两人的腿交错着缠在一起。孤独，他喜欢上了孤独，和他一同被遗留在了大地而天空之中，南非，连巨人也会变得渺小，那么他和他的寂寞或是渴望不值一提，他可以顺理成章地和他相爱。  
他不知道他在看星空时，他一直看着的只是他眼中星星的倒影，或者是他注视着的那一小方夜空，因此与他相反，他并未察明二人的渺小，只觉得怀抱着珍爱，没有谎言，越过谎言，他的温度他的气息他绕着自己衣角的指尖都是那么真实，他永远不会忘记这被全世界都遗忘的角落里，这被所有星云都不屑一顾的刹那中，怀中那人的脸庞。  
没有遗憾地叹息。  
那么多星星，有一颗迟早会出错，错误就发生在他们所在的这一颗，这一刻，他意识到靠近的不是因为想要，只是因为有些话没办法说出口，他埋头进他的胸膛，只是想听一听，他可能，会怎么说，怎么说一个错。

“啊，朱亚文，朱亚文先生？”他晃过神才发现翟天临正疑惑焦虑地看着他，身旁的女主持略显担忧，十分钟的播出延迟让她强作镇定仍带微笑。  
“啊，对不起，赶飞机现在还有点晕，”朱亚文笑着在太阳穴旁画了个圈，侧身问道，“您刚才说什么来着？”  
“没关系没关系，广大网友向您提问，这个在拍摄过程中有没有什么遗憾？”  
“什么遗憾？”  
“对，什么遗憾，南非那么美丽拍摄中您难道没有什么想做的事情没做吗？”  
女主持再明显不过的暗示令他松了口气，朱亚文笑着说，“是，要是能在拍摄长一点就好了！或者干脆放假，我和天临，我们其实都没好好看过南非呢！”  
他在骗人。  
翟天临笑着附和但是睫毛敛了起来。  
拍摄途中，他们不止一次开走了剧组的滑翔机，小小一架十分容易操控，他们翱翔在低空追逐着角马羚羊与斑马的脚步，看着长颈鹿从一丛一丛的棕榈树中探出头来，看着大象迈着悠闲的步子带着绝对权威穿行在狮子与鬣狗之间，在他们低低掠过树梢时，白鹳和红嘴雀会一下子被惊起，震动翅膀从他们的视线飞过。  
他们玩的忘乎所以，走下飞机时笑得直不起腰，互相搂抱着直到听到后勤组长不满的训斥，憋着笑悄悄从简易机场的墙根溜走，躲在铝合板后面交换一个吻。  
你还在遗憾什么。  
要说真有遗憾，朱亚文看着翟天临前他两步的背影漠然地想，也许他应该遗憾没有在该后悔的时候后悔。  
最后几天，他们被安排在度假酒店等飞机，他的指尖还残留着他发间的温度，他的衣服散落在他的房间，他倚在床头的软垫上，看着他裹着艳丽的浴袍露出肩膀和小腿，脖颈上还未褪去的红痕，他的亲吻还在那里。他就这样现在他的视线中，隔着飘逸的淡蓝色纱质窗帘，抱着手臂望着夕阳。  
你会记得我吗？  
他听见他这么问，他的指尖当然夹着香烟。  
你会再见我吗？  
他掐灭手中的火星，走到他身后搂住他的肩膀，手指擦过他柔软的发梢，他的脸庞染上了晚霞的玫瑰色，嘴唇盛开着悲哀，他抵着他的额头吻他，捂住他的眼睛让他见不到沉下地平线的落日。  
他知道他应许不下的承诺在日后的多日夜里都会责问他的犹豫不决，他知道他拥他入怀时他的气味和温度顺从和柔软将会镌刻成挥之不去的记忆萦绕在他脑海。  
你可以称其为遗憾吗？  
那天之前，他们驾车去了那片著名的45号沙漠，吉普车在蜿蜒的沙丘顶艰难前行，最终歪在了沙窝里再也开不动。  
朱亚文下了车恼怒地踹了一下轮胎，那辆看起来威武无比的野马此刻只如一只布甲，而他二人，说是被遗忘在这里也无可埋怨。  
翟天临整整衣服坐在了沙丘上，“给我支烟吧？”他向朱亚文伸手，他从衣兜里掏了一支给他，就着他嘴边的那颗点燃。  
“咳咳咳......”他果然被呛得流出眼泪，仍然倔强地坐在他旁边憋着脸颊深吸一口。  
“好啦，”朱亚文实在是看不下去，把那颗香烟从他嘴角抽走，直接叼在了嘴里，吐出一个烟圈淡淡地说，“别为难自己。”  
“好啊，”翟天临看着天空上没有一丝云，橙红色的沙丘耸起又落下，如同美丽的圣洁的胴体，“不闹了。”  
他真希望脚下不仅荒凉如外星，最好就是外星，最好让世人将他们遗忘，最好被抛弃在角落。这样，如果世上只剩下他二人，那么他爱上他也无可厚非，他爱上他可以心安理得，他爱上他是不用后悔的必然必需必经。不用再沉迷于他的眼睛时，仍然要记得还有一条暗线。  
下了飞机之后，他俩马上分别被助理接走，他看见他被围在中间，含糊地回答着那些怎么这么瘦太辛苦了吧的关切质问，最后被塞了一瓶热牛奶关进了暖烘烘的保姆车，遮光车窗合上的刹那，他别开了视线。  
其实他俩都不知道，如果那天再往前开一点，他们就能看到海。  
波澜壮阔的印度洋，拥有最广阔最浪漫的金色沙滩。  
他到底该遗憾些什么？

唯一可确定的是，朱亚文他看够了他的背影。领奖之后他匆匆离席，装点的鲜花开始干枯，侍者手中的鲑鱼卷与橄榄奶酪开始腐败，他趁着庆典繁盛到顶点还未跌落之时逃走，留他在这倾落向破败的一切当中，连记忆也开始苦涩。  
而他仍旧鲜妍，仍旧美丽，仍旧生动活泼地在他心口，不断地转身，不断地离去，不断地放手。  
朱亚文握紧了他的左拳，默然接受了结局，他因为一个决定而扭曲了时空，因此只能站在原地看他远走。  
影片的最后有些令人匪夷所思，摄影师和动物学家坐在篝火前，将他几个月来拍摄的那些照片焚成灰烬。他回到城市，个展里所有的照片都带着焦黑的一圈，挂在正中的代表作不出意外地是木法沙，那头雄狮站在只剩下一角的胶片中，下方的焦痕好似草原的剪影，他迈着步子走出了禁锢他的四方纸边。  
南非没有边际。

翟天临终于熬到了他的假期。这一年中他有八个月都耗在了赤道附近，剩下的几天里他希望可以留给冬天。  
他去了瑞士，雪山和绝对的安宁，唯一的缺点是没人和他一起吃fondue，这也没什么可抱怨的，清冽新鲜的空气一下子稀释了他多余的情感，他几乎是可以承受这些了。  
略微休整他决定去少女峰脚下转转，本来离酒店并不远山路也很平，但是在下山时一下子刮起风雪，白茫茫一片他甚至看不清钟楼红色的屋顶。  
雪粒凝聚在他的睫毛，凛冽的风从他胸口吹进，带走耗尽他精力占据他心口浓稠过剩的感情。  
哈，他呼了一口气，冰冷又刺痛，他不太想走出这场暴风雪了，他不太想要夏天了，他希望自己可以是眼里带着冰雪女王打碎的镜子，可以轻轻松松冷漠可以不用选择就可视而不见，他希望他能坚决地画上句号，不要再拖拉了，到这里，可以结束了。  
翟天临！  
他的视线有些模糊，但是可能只是霜雪，他分不清。  
翟天临！  
他隐约看见夹杂着雪粒的风幕后走出一个人影。  
翟天临！  
他跌落在那个过于真实温暖的幻觉中。  
在他的臆想里，他拥抱着他在他耳边说，不会再放过你。

 

“嗯？”  
他从暖烘烘的绒毯中醒来，看到橙黄色的灯光下，朱亚文端着两杯热可可走到他的床边，低头吻他。  
窗外悄悄下着雪，他们似乎被封存在一颗圣诞水晶球中，他没有勇气将它打碎。  
“啊！”他被那杯香醇的热饮烫到了舌尖，他迷茫地舔了舔嘴唇，惊诧于这过于真实的一切。  
“你当这是梦里吗？”他将冰凉的一圈套到了他的手指。  
也许之前都是他与他的野梦，但是现在他可以安心醒来了。


End file.
